


Pipsqueak

by Rorynne



Series: Marvel One Shots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Multi, Terrible Nicknames, death mention, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorynne/pseuds/Rorynne
Summary: As the shortest avenger, you don't let anyone give you shit about your height, until Bucky comes along.





	Pipsqueak

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @me-mah-hah with the prompts: 4. “I wouldn’t wanna fight you. You’re pretty feisty.” and 27. “It’s not my fault you’re short.”

Life wasn't easy as the shortest avenger, but you managed. At just under five feet even Natasha towered over you, but you were damned if you were gonna let anyone give you a hard time over it. You quickly made a name for yourself as being one of the toughest avengers even despite your size. You didn't need help from anyone. Not even Sam was willing to make any kind of jabs at your height, not after you set his hat on fire with a snap of your fingers. Life isn't easy being short on the Avengers, but it wasn't too bad.

That is, until a certain best friend of Steve’s came back from Wakanda. Apparently, Bucky didn't get the memo on not to mess with you about your height, because that was literally all he did from day one. He took a great deal of joy out of it actually. Putting his arm on your head, physically picking you up to move you out of the way, and the nicknames. Oh god, the nicknames. Pipsqueak was his favorite, but he was known to pepper in a Shortcake or a Half Pint when the mood struck him. Nothing would deter him either, you had tried everything short of literally setting him on fire. And god damn as much as you wanted to, you weren't a monster, you weren't going to endanger one of your teammates because he was a dick.

But god had you grown to hate Bucky. You hated how smug he was when he knew he got under your skin. You hated how he would laugh and his smile would crinkle his eyes. You hated how his blue eyes seemed to shine as he teased you. You definitely hated how he would bite his lip after a laughing fit. And most of all you hated the way your stomach felt when ever he so much as looked at you.

So you were definitely not happy when you were assigned on a mission with him to break into a HYDRA base hidden in Cairo. You tried to convince Steve to send someone else - anyone else, but he wouldn't budge, saying something about needing to work as a team. Which left you stuck, in the middle of Egypt, with a man who didn't know how to quit when he was ahead. 

“I’ve got the files, how are things going on your side, Pipsqueak.” Bucky asked over the comms and you suppressed a growl as you felt flames lap at your fingertips.

“Do you want to fucking fight Barnes? Stop calling me pipsqueak.” You threatened, which only elicited a laugh from your teammate.

“I wouldn't wanna fight you. You're pretty feisty Pipsqueak.” He teased and you could hear his damn smirk in his voice. 

You growled as you placed an explosive onto a support beam, “You really want to test me today don’t you.”

“It's not my fault your short, Shortcake.” He said, “‘sides, it makes you cute.”

Before you could shoot back an answer, a deafening alarm sounded, and footsteps could be heard running down the hall. Thinking fast, you slipped into a supply closet before a swarm of HYDRA guards ran passed. You swore, quietly, before hissing into the comms, “What the hell Barnes, we were supposed to almost be done.”

“Don't blame me, I didn't do it” He said as sounds of gun fire and fighting could be heard from his comms. “Where the hell are you? We need to get out of here!” 

You peaked your head out of the closet, checking both ways down the hall. “Don't worry about me right now, worry about yourself.” You shot back, running down the hall. “I still have one more bomb I need to plant. Get the hell out of here, I’ll meet you at the extraction point.” You were going to make sure that this base was reduced to a pile of rubble if it killed you. That was the whole reason you were on the Avengers in the first place, your proficiency in fire and explosives.

“You have to be kidding me right now Y/N!” Bucky barked. “I'm not leaving this building without you, I'll drag you out of here myself if i have to.”

The use of your name caught you off guard. He never called you your name, in fact, you could probably count the number of times he has on one hand. “I’m serious Buck. Go. I promise you i'm going to be out right behind you. Give me the all clear when your out.” You heard a sigh as you placed the final explosive.

“Fine, But i'm holding you to that promise.” He conceded, “I'll be out in two minutes.” You nodded to yourself, there was no way you were catching up with him in two minutes, this place was huge. You ran down the halls, avoiding the guards you could, and roasting the ones you couldn't until you heard his voice again. “Alright Pipsqueak, I’m out, where are you?” You rolled your eyes before taking a deep breath, and snapping your fingers.

Bucky's jaw dropped when the HYDRA facility exploded. You said you were going to be right out, not take down the building the moment he set foot out of it. “Y/N?! Y/N!” He yelled over the comms to only hear static in response. He felt bile rise to his throat as he fought the urge to be sick. Stunned, he dropped to is knees, unsure of what to do. There was no way someone could have survived that, he could feel the heat from the raging fire on his face and he was a good distance away.

He couldn't believe it. The small fiery person who he had come to care for so dearly was dead. You had to be. His heart shattered as a portion of the building caved in on itself. Anger filled him, anger at the world, at HYDRA, at himself. All he ever did was frustrate and tease you, make you angry because he just found it so damn cute. But now he found himself hating himself for it. He would have given anything to just see you alive.

His heart stopped as he saw the small figure stumble out of the flames, covered in ash and soot but completely unburnt. You held your wrist gingerly, the force of the blast had throw you into a wall and you were at least 90% sure that it broke your wrist. Bucky couldn't believe his eyes as you walked towards him. Without even realizing it, he pulled himself to his feet and ran towards you, pulling you into a crushing hug. You hissed in pain as he inadvertently squeezed your throbbing wrist, causing him to pull back slightly.

He looked down at you, tears in his eyes, unsure of what to even begin to say. “I thought you were dead Pipsqueak.”

You scolded, “Stop calling me pip-” He cut you off, crashing his lips down onto yours. You froze for several beats before finally easing into the kiss. Your heart hammering through your chest, aching wrist forgotten. 

You were breathless when he pulled away, looking up at him wide eyed. “Don't ever scare me like that again Half Pint.” he said, cupping your face with his hand. “I thought you died in that blast.”

You swallowed, trying to still your heart. “You know I can't be burned, right Buck?”

Bucky close his eyes and shook his head slightly, smiling, before kissing you once more. You could get used to the sensation of his lips on yours. He chuckled softly, “You really are feisty aren't you?”


End file.
